Ron, cigarrillos y un beso
by Spike Darke
Summary: Arthur nunca dejaba de trabajar y Eames decidió que si él alcohol no iba a él, él iría al alcohol.


Antes de salir de la nave eché un vistazo a su escritorio, se encontraba allí, impasible, tecleando dios sabría qué en el ordenador y con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Se pasaba el día trabajando, mañana, tarde y noche, no era capaz apenas de levantar el trasero del asiento ni siquiera para ir a buscar su café, siempre esperaba que la enamorada de Ariadne se lo trajera con una sonrisa bobalicona de regalo.

La pobre chica no parecía darse cuenta de que Arthur no la prestaba mucha atención, que la usaba para los recados exclusivamente.

Era viernes y me sentía cortés aquella tarde así que me acerqué a su mesa, planté las manos en ella y le miré, con una sonrisa apenas fingida:

-¿Qué quieres, Eames? –preguntó apenas sin levantar la mirada de aquel trasto.

-¡Por amor de dios, Artie! ¡Es viernes! Quiero que te vengas conmigo a tomar algo

-No me llames Artie...además que...estoy ocupado, no puedo salir.

Rodeé el escritorio y me senté encima, impidiendo que Arthur fuera capaz de continuar con lo que estuviera haciendo.

Al fin y ya por pura rabia se digno a separar la vista de los píxeles y a mirarme a la cara.

-¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo! –gritó furioso a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y se encaraba conmigo.

-Si no sales tú, haré que las copas vengan a ti –le contesté sin apenas inmutarme ante su ataque, me acerqué a los casilleros situados en la pared y saqué de uno de ellos una botella de ron y un par de vasos.

No era especial, simplemente estaba ahí guardada esperando el momento adecuado en mi hora de descanso para que la abriera y le diera un par de tragos.

La vida de un falsificador es dura.

Cuando volví a su sitio, Arthur había vuelto a enfrascarse en su trabajo y parecía haberse olvidado de que seguía con él en la nave.

Coloqué la botella y los vasos frente a él, volviéndolo a interrumpir y comencé con el ritual de abrir la botella y servir a cada uno una copa bien cargada.

-A palo seco, Artie. –le comuniqué sonriente mientras le echaba en su vaso, a pesar de que eran bastante pequeños me pidió que no le echara más de un cuarto de éste.

Saqué mi cajetilla y de ella un par de cigarros, no me paré siquiera a pensar en si Arthur fumaría o no.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto enarcando una ceja- no sabía que fumabas.

-Solo cuando bebo ¿Quieres? –le cuestioné alargando el paquete, él tomó uno y lo miró de forma extraña, parecía que jamás había visto uno.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el mechero y se lo tendí.

-Prueba a encenderlo, creo que por si solo no sirve de mucho.

Si alguna vez salierais con Arthur a tomar algo os daríais cuenta bastante pronto de que apenas es capaz de beberse nada sin acabar chispándose al primer trago.

No llegamos ni a la segunda ronda y ya había comenzado a hablar más de la cuenta, pero a la tercera llegó la vencida.

-¿Sabes?...nunca me había parado a pensar en Ariadne – saltó de pronto mientras exageraba los movimientos de sus manos.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunté algo más sobriamente.

-Sí, sí...no sé, se que la gusto pero... –levantó los hombros y las manos- no sé qué me pasa...me gusta otra persona.

Se le azoraron las mejillas por momentos, apartó la mirada de mí y la dirigió a la pantalla apagada de su escritorio.

-Y dime ¿Quién es la bella dama que usurpa tu corazón en estos instantes?

Apreté con fuerza el vaso contra mí y entrecerré los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

-No es una dama...al contrario...me gusta...-hizo una pausa- tú...

Nada más escapársele aquel pronombre tapó su boca y comenzó a murmurarse que no debía haber dicho nada.

Me quedé de piedra, helado, casi se me resbala el vaso de las manos.

Arthur se había puesto más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Casi sin pensarlo tomé lo que me quedaba de un trago y me acerqué a él apenas dándole tiempo a reaccionar, acaricié sus labios con los míos y su sonrojez aumentó, ya no sabía si por el alcohol o por mi cercanía.

-Voy a besarte...-le susurré- total, mañana lo olvidarás.


End file.
